What Is Love?
by PandaKatie
Summary: A NeverShoutNever fanfic oneshot. xD


**Hai, This is a NeverShoutNever oneshot for my wifey. :D **

**Enjoys guysss. **

"C'mon Rose!" Christofer laughed, pulling me into the sweetest hug.  
>"Where?" I asked, inhaling his scent.<br>"Wherever you want",  
>I smiled, "You choose this time?"<br>He laughed.  
>Sunddenly the set changed; out of the soft colours of a field during the setting autmn sun to an old coffee shop.<br>Christofer was on the stage, sitting on a stool- tapping the mircophone to get everyone's attention.  
>He already had mine.<br>Then he began singing;

_"In a snitch like this,_  
><em>You gotta think and I don't think you,<em>  
><em>Think about the way he thinks,<em>  
><em>And I know you live life,<em>  
><em>For yourself,<em>  
><em>But it all comes down to,<em>  
><em>The way you help,<em>  
><em>And I know your life is such a hell,<em>  
><em>You wake up early and you work until,<em>  
><em>You have your drinks at 5 o'clock,<em>  
><em>The hours blend and your thoughts,<em>  
><em>Your everything,<em>  
><em>Well, mama, I hope,<em>  
><em>I dream, you won't leave,<em>  
><em>And I have a question;<em>  
><em>What is love?<em>  
><em>What is love?<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh Oh oh-oh-oh,<em>  
><em>Is it giving up?<em>  
><em>'Cause that's not how you,<em>  
><em>Rasied me,yeah,<em>  
><em>In a snicth like this, you gotta think,<em>  
><em>And I don't think you think,<em>  
><em>About the way she thinks,<em>  
><em>And I know you work hard everyday,<em>  
><em>But it all comes down,<em>  
><em>To the way you're paid,<em>  
><em>And I know you're oh so sorry dad,<em>  
><em>I truly believe that you're a better man,<em>  
><em>Than to share on kiss and then walk away,<em>  
><em>From the love you come home to everyday,<em>  
><em>Your hopes, your dreams, your everthing,<em>  
><em>Well daddy, I hope, I dream,<em>  
><em>That she won't leave,<em>  
><em>And I have a question;<em>  
><em>What is love?<em>  
><em>What is love?<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh Oh oh-oh-oh,<em>  
><em>Is it giving up?<em>  
><em>'Cause that's not how you,<em>  
><em>Rasied me,<em>  
><em>And what is love?<em>  
><em>What is love?<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh Oh oh-oh-oh,<em>  
><em>See,I don't know anymore,<em>  
><em>I used to look,<em>  
><em>Up to,<em>  
><em>That love"<em>

Everyone around me clapped, I stood frozen by the look in his eyes.  
>"Rose, you are my hopes, my dreams, my everything" He said, blowing me a kiss.<br>Once again the setting changed.  
>This time to a hospital room- I was laying on the bed in the middle, I could hear beeping coming from a montor that I was hooked up to on my right, to my left was a boy sitting on the only chair.<br>He hd beautifully styled messy brown hair, and tatoo's, he was quietly strumming on his guitar.  
>"Hello?" I said, the boy turned to face me,<br>Woah- He was gorgeous,  
>The he kissed me, I mean really kissed me, I gasped, knotting my fingers in his hair as he cupped my face.<br>"Christofer" I whispered, against his lips.  
>"I love you, Rose" he murmured.<br>Then I remembered everything- I was in love with Christofer Drew Ingle, and he loved me back.  
>"Don't ever leave me again" He said, looking into my eyes.<br>"Never" I vowed, entwining our fingers.  
>"Just to make sure" He muttered, pulling away from me- I could feel the cold air rushing towards my face.<br>"Rose Elenor North, I love you, you are my everything- will you marry me?" Christofer said, dropping onto one knee.  
>My breath caught, I could'nt speak, so I nodded mutely, hot tears gathering in my eyes.<br>"Yes!" He shouted, punching the air.  
>He slipped the ring on my finger.<br>It was a simple white-gold band with a small diamond in the middle, but it had to be the most beatiful thing I'd ever seen- and it was all mine.  
>Christofer dropped to his knees again, and kissed me breathless.<p>

I breathed in deeply,  
>"Don't let me fall" I whispered,<br>"I won't"  
>The music began playing, I counted;<br>One...Two...Three...Four...Five.  
>My turn.<br>I stepped out; the sun was just setting, making everyone and everything with white blaze like orange fire.  
>I saw people staring - smiles, gasps.<br>Then I found his eyes.  
>When he saw me, he broke into one of his breathtaking smiles, I could feel my cheeks burning under his gaze.<br>Quickly, I found my way to him, he took my trembling hand.  
>The rest was a blur-until I said "I do".<br>Christopher put a gold band just above my engament ring, I put his gold band on hi finger.  
>"You may now kiss the bride!"<br>Christofer cupped my face and kissed me, his warm lips eurrgent.

"Mrs. Ingle" He whispered to me as he held me in his arms during our first dance- light flashed across us- people snapping away at our memories.  
>"That's going to take awhile to get used to" I said, smiling.<br>"I can wait" Christofer whispered, then he kissed me.

Christofer and I grew old together, we had a daugther called Kristen.  
>I do and always will love him- just as he loves me<p> 


End file.
